


We're Not Trainers

by Glowingnova



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hopefully realistic Pokémon in the future, I dunno it's cute Pokémon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowingnova/pseuds/Glowingnova
Summary: A series of one-off stories about people who live in the Pokémon universe who aren't trainers, just people co-existing with their Pokémon.





	

The young woman sat against the building, lazily singing to herself as she held an empty cup in front of her. The rain tapped against the ground around her, running down the roof and tarp keeping her dry. Her voice was decent enough, faltering on only a few notes here and there, but mainly keeping the tune. The missed notes didn’t seem to bother her much, if they did at all.

She took a momentary break from her singing and cup-waggling to take her long hair into her hands and begin delicately braiding it. She took her time, focusing on each strand, intertwining them with one another in patterns. She moved as if she had all the time in the world, and to her, she may have.

A small, brown object thumped against her leg, causing her to drop her braid halfway down to see what it was. She smiled when she spotted a chubby Weedle staring up at her.

“Hey buddy.” She abandoned her braid, moving her hair tie to her wrist and holding out her hand.

The Weedle tentatively moved forward, sniffed her hand a few times, then climbed onto it. The woman carefully lifted her hand, bringing the small Bug-type closer to her face.

“What’re you doing all the way out here?”

Weedle rolled over onto its back, showing her its belly and wiggling its tiny feet.

The woman laughed, shaking her head and placing it back onto the ground. “Sorry, bud, I don’t have any food, no matter how cute you are.”

The Weedle continued to stare at her, tilting its head slightly. After a moment, it wriggled itself into a position next to her and curled itself up in a ball. The woman watched it as it moved, and smiled when it curled up. She used two fingers to pet it, only using the gentlest movements, not wanting to startle it. As she watched it fall asleep, her own eyes began to flutter shut.

She awoke with a start when she heard an outcry of pain. She instinctively grabbed her broken baseball bat, but stopped herself when she realized it was two Pokémon fighting. The Weedle who’d fallen asleep next to her was seemingly defending her from a Pidgey.

The bug darted to the side, aiming at the bird with its stinger and jumping forward, but the Pidgey easily smacked it out of the way and began pecking at it.

The woman jumped up, waving her arms at the Pidgey. “Shoo, shoo! Get out of here.”

The bird squawked at her, but flew away diligently.

The woman looked down to find the Weedle. It laid on the ground, twitching slightly, and a noticeable puncture wound on its side was beginning to bleed. “Oh, no, buddy.” She cooed, picking it up. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

The woman ducked out from under her makeshift tent, running barefoot through the rain down the street. She tried to shield the Weedle from the weather, but due to her speed, she wasn’t succeeding. 

Finally she barged through the doors of the town’s Pokémon Center, stopping short as she reached the nurse at the front counter.

Everyone’s eyes shot to the sopping wet woman with no shoes on who’d run into the center, clutching a Weedle who was still dripping blood. She looked up to the nurse, her eyes wide, pathetic.

“Please help him. I don’t know what to do.”

“Where’s his Pokéball?” the nurse asked calmly, obviously used to this.

“H-he….he’s wild. He doesn’t have one.” The woman’s shoulders lowered.

“I’m sorry, we’re only able to provide our services for Pokémon that belong to trainers. We can’t heal any wild Pokémon that arrives, we don’t have the—”

“You’ve got to be able to do something.” The woman placed the Weedle on the counter, letting it stretch itself out. “Please, even a bandage.”

The nurse’s expression was uninterested, her eyes almost glazed over. “I’m sorry. We can’t. He should be fine back in the wild.”

The woman glared at the nurse, swung around, and slammed her hands on the counter of the shop within the Center. “How much is a Pokéball?”

“T-two hundred P.” The young man at the counter stuttered.

The woman pulled a small bag out of her coat pocket and emptied its contents onto the counter— a six-sided die, some lint, a pen, a small notebook, and two hundred and ten P. She held two hundred out to the man, and he gave her a new, red Pokéball. She snatched it and, leaving the rest of her belongings on the counter, moved back to the Weedle on the counter, who at this point, was leaving a blood stain.

She pressed her finger against the front of the capsule and gently pressed it to the Weedle’s side. “C’mon buddy. You’ll be okay. Just say you’ll come with me.”

The Weedle was sucked into the ball.

All was silent in the Pokémon Center as the ball shook once, twice, three times, then clicked.

The woman grasped the ball in her hands, then held it to the nurse at the counter. 

The two women said nothing to one another. The nurse took the ball, placed it in the machine behind her, waited, and handed the Pokéball back to the woman in front of the counter.

The woman took the Pokéball and sighed with relief, clutching it to her chest. She slipped it into her coat pocket and went back to the shop counter, putting her belongings back into her bag. 

She left without saying a word.

When she got back to her makeshift tent on the outskirts of town, she leaned back up against the building, holding the Pokéball in both hands. Tentatively she pressed the button on the front of it. 

In a small flash of red light, the chubby Weedle popped out in front of her. It looked around for a moment, confused, then its eyes lit up when it saw the woman. It quickly climbed up her leg, taking a seat on her knee, cooing with delight.

The woman chuckled, petting the Pokémon on the back. “I’m glad you’re okay, bud. Sorry about letting you get hurt.”

The Weedle curled up into a ball on her leg, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“And after the scene I made at the Center….maybe staying here wouldn’t be our best move.” She leaned down slightly, holding her hand out to Weedle. “Think maybe you and I could go somewhere together? I dunno where, but maybe it’ll be our own little adventure. That sound okay?”

Weedle stared at her for a moment, then stretched itself up on its tail and swayed side to side, happiness shining in its eyes.

The woman grinned. “Perfect. Let’s pack up and be off then….Rainman.”


End file.
